Equivocarse no significa fallar
by MariSeverus
Summary: Harry y Karen tuvieron un momento tormentoso. Pero la navidad está de vuelta para enmendar la situación. Equivocarse no siempre significa; que todo se pierde.


_Disclaimer: nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a los creadores de la película._

**_MariSeverus._**

_

* * *

_

Lo supuso, aquel romance de oficina no iba a durar. Ahora estaba avergonzado, durmiendo en la misma cama pero a miles de paredes de distancia. A su esposa, parecía no importarle un bledo. Parecía que quería ocultarse tras una máscara, pero como conocía su gusto musical, conocía cuando quería echarse a llorar.

Solía escuchar las baladas tristes, mientras cocinaba. Solía llorar, pero no era el ajo que picaba. Sus hijos comenzarían a notar una verdad inconveniente que pudo haberse ahorrado. Solo miraba la caja de regalos, vacía. ¿Por qué se había atrevido con una mujer, que solo buscaba una aventura? ¿Su vida matrimonial era tan aburrida, que simplemente se había ido a buscar diversión? No podía pensar en algo peor, que escuchar a una mujer llorar. Y más; si era su culpa.

Su matrimonio se acababa, fracasaba. No había velada o noche romántica, que lo pudiera recuperar. Estaba en ascuas, sin saber qué sentía su esposa. Pero era ella lo suficientemente madura, como para ocultarlo y salvar así, la felicidad de sus hijos.

El tiempo pasaba y el arrepentimiento aumentaba. Las invitaciones a cenar por cortesía, a ella no le gustaban en absoluto. Es más, pocas veces la miraba sonreír con uno de sus chistes o sus invitaciones. Estaba condenado a dejar morir y tener que avanzar.

Una nueva navidad se acercaba. Los niños ya eran mayores, ya comprenderían muchas cosas. Comprenderían las canalladas de su padre y de una buena vez, saldría de su vida. Intentar con terapias, quizá funcionaría. Pero él, ya no quería someter a su esposa a otro martirio más.

Así que esa noche, en víspera de navidad, deicidio decir la verdad. Arruinar esa última noche para su familia. Sofocante era el sabor de la mentira que un pastel de frutas no quitaba, tampoco un turrón. Su esposa se quedó helada, antes de cortar el pavo. El cuchillo en la mesa, fue el único ruido que se escuchó.

Papá se iba de la casa y las lágrimas no tardaban en surcar los rostros de dos niños. De dos jóvenes. Rentó un apartamento. Allí podría irse a vivir.

Y pasó su trabajo y media vida, viviendo en aquel lugar. Lo único que los conectaba, eran sus hijos. Nada parecía enmendar el problema ni la solución.

Años de romance, de cortejos y de amistad, desperdiciados en simples curvas y senos. Ella era y sería su única amiga en su vida. Y él lo desperdició. Estaba atrapado.

Se sonrió a sí mismo, en un bar. Mirando otro cheque de pensión para su esposa y su familia. Cosa que podría estar disfrutando en ese preciso momento. Pero sus errores significaron el desenlace de su relación.

El declive.

Y como cosas de la vida, paseaba por las calles concurridas. Era su turno de recoger a los niños y de salir a pasear. Los fines de semana, le pertenecían a él.

— ¡Papá ya viene!— Dijo Karen, su esposa— Será mejor que se alisten, si no quieren llegar temprano.

— Mamá, será navidad otra vez y yo quiero tener algo muy importante. Algo que siempre he deseado— escuchó que su hija comentaba y ladeó la cabeza para mirarla.

— ¿Qué cosa? Así se lo pides a tu papá. Quizá en el centro comercial lo vendan.

— No mamá. Este deseo no se compra. Quiero que mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos.

Karen no contestó, mientras sus hijos abrían la puerta para encontrarse con su padre. Negó varias veces con la cabeza y decidió que no daría más vueltas al asunto. Su esposo tendría su vida y ella, tendría la suya.

Aunque existiera ese deseo.

Cierto día, poco después de aquello. Su madre asistía a un recital de la escuela. Harry no podría ir nuevamente, ya se acostumbraba a esas excusas. Miraba con entusiasmo, mientras la maestra recitaba las peticiones de los niños.

— Y por último. Quiero que papá y mamá se reconcilien.

Ya sabía a dónde se dirigía ese mensaje. Miró a su alrededor, para que nadie la viera llorar. No quería que simplemente la vieran llorando. O creerían que tenía que ver con ella.

No más de lo que ya se creía de eso.

Y la navidad se acercó por tercera vez. La reunión familiar, más seca que se vería en años. A lo largo de su vida, Harry había dejado de hacer muchas cosas. Ser un hombre inteligente, era una de ellas.

— ¡No cierres el elevador!— Escuchó que su esposa suplicaba y esperó por que terminara de subirse— Gracias.

Sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y esperó junto a él, mientras subían los pisos. Ni se miraban. ¿Qué iban a decirse el uno al otro? Nada. Ya sabían todo. No tenían nada qué conversar.

— Mucha nieve— comentó Harry y ella asintió.

— Sí, mucha. No me extrañaría que las calles terminaran sepultadas. Será difícil, salir por la mañana.

— Moveré mi auto de todos modos.

— Podrías— dijo Karen, pero por una extraña razón el ascensor simplemente se detuvo. — Oh, no me digas que estamos atrapados.

Harry marcó algunos botones, pero sí... Estaban atrapados. Karen inspiró en silencio y miró a su alrededor, cuando las luces se apagaron y las de emergencia se encendieron. Tembló de miedo. No le gustaban los espacios pequeños.

— Perfecto, esto no puede estarme sucediendo a mí— musitó y Harry suspiró.

— Ya se encenderá. Llamaré a los bomberos.

Apretó el botón de emergencia y el ascensor, vibró ligeramente. Su esposa pegó un brinco y se llevó las manos al pecho. Suspiró y la miró, mientras empalidecía.

— Todo estará bien. Simplemente tenemos que esperar un poco. ¿Dónde puse mi teléfono celular?

— Las cosas nunca están bien. Solo esto me faltaba. Quedarme encerrada en el elevador y con...

Supuso que se trataba de él.

— No te ofendas, pero tengo mis razones.

— Sí, lo puedo comprender. No me ofendería.

Permaneció en silencio, buscando números de emergencia o alguien a quién pudiera llamar. Karen permaneció al otro lado, acalorada. Se retiró la bufanda y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Solo tengo calor.

— Podrías quitarte el suéter.

— En realidad estoy algo mareada. Debo recoger a los niños a la escuela. ¡Los niños!

— Descuida. Llamaré a alguien para que nos auxilie.

Pasaron largas horas en silencio, simplemente mirando a su alrededor. La señal era pobre y había logrado hacer unas pocas llamadas. Estaban en camino. El hermano de Karen, era lo único que tenía a la mano.

El primer ministro del Reino Unido.

— No entiendo por qué me pasan estas cosas. ¡Solo he tenido mala suerte en todos estos meses! Ni sé por dónde comenzó todo esto.

— Por mí— comentó su esposo, quizá a ser su primer ex esposo.

— Tienes razón. Comenzó por ti y luego, terminamos varados en un ascensor. ¿Es que tendrá que ver?

— No lo sé.

Karen negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

— Y pensar que el sueño de tu hija es que nos unamos de nuevo. Si supiera dónde estamos justo ahora.

— ¿Ella escribió eso?

— Así es. Pero yo no supe qué responderle. ¿Qué tengo que decirle, Harry? ¿Un por qué? Ni siquiera me explicaste eso a mí.

— Fui un tonto— dijo, tragando fuerte el orgullo y asintiendo que la culpa, residía en sus manos. Karen asintió con la cabeza y sonrió amargamente.

— Lo fue.

— Aún así. Si pudiera retroceder. Volvería a empezar.

Ninguno habló ni respondió lo que acababa de oír. Otros minutos más de silencio, permitieron pensar en lo que tendrían que decir luego. Miró Karen, una vez más en dirección a su esposo y con un suspiro, decidió hacer esas preguntas que tanto le dolían a una mujer pero que en una instancia, siempre terminaban haciéndose.

— ¿Ya no te gustaba? ¿Te cansaste de nosotros?

— Me equivoqué. Creí en una aventura y resultó un juego. Perdí lo que ya tenía y he hecho el papel de imbécil.

— Creía en lo que teníamos. Creí en ti.

— Lo sé y lo lamento.

Miró las lágrimas en el rostro de su esposa y deseaba que el ascensor lo partiera a la mitad. Dejó de mirarla, cuando ella se secaba las lágrimas con la bufanda, disimuladamente. Alzó la cabeza y respiró hondamente. Harry simuló mirar la alarma de incendios.

— Harry te amo y te amaré toda mi vida. Me diste una familia y me hiciste sentir diferente y especial. No quisiera que esto terminara de la forma en que camina y no sabes cuán difícil es para mí, pararme frente a mis hijos y fingir que algún día todo se solucionará. Pero no sabrías si estarías dispuesto a tratarme tal cuál; como yo te he tratado a lo largo de todos estos años.

Quiso hablar, pero no encontró palabras coherentes. Suspiró pesadamente y asintió con la cabeza. Karen lo miró en silencio y sonrió suavemente.

— Soy tan tonta. Mírame, creyendo en cuentos de hadas. En un hombre que nunca va a besarme más, por que se perdió en las nalgas de otra.

— Nunca la toqué. Me gusta tu trasero. Lo nuestro no llegó tan lejos.

Y se rió de la sensación, de ser sofocada con un tema tan prosaico. Con un suspiro de resignación, miró como la luz regresaba a su lugar y el ascensor continuaba su camino, hasta el piso esperado.

Pero ninguno de los dos salió. Salir, era como aferrarse otra vez a la realidad y desaparecer lo "poco" que habían conseguido en esas horas de confesión. Volver a ser Harry y volver a ser Karen.

— Es una lástima que todo se termine aquí. Los niños siempre te amarán.

Pero no continuó. La conversación se había acabado, con un beso. Inspiró ante la sorpresa. No esperaba tal demostración de necesidad, mientras solo discutían. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Sus gafas resbalaron dentro del ascensor y su camisa se atoró con la puerta. Parecía que se quedarían dentro.

Y el deseo de una niña que se realizaría. Un intento. Una consulta con un asesor matrimonial. Luego de decirse muchas verdades, recuperar la confianza, era el más grande trabajo a emprender.

Pero esa navidad, hicieron feliz a alguien con una petición. ¿Se habrían quedado encerrados por obra de la navidad?


End file.
